


The Life and Times of Hopes Peak Valley

by NoPantsSaturday



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 1950s, 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Grease, Alternate Universe - Greasers, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPantsSaturday/pseuds/NoPantsSaturday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multiple POV fic about the Dangan Ronpa cast in the American 1950s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Prologue~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for starting the adventure that is "The Life and Times of Hopes Peak Valley"!!! This fic is actually a co-written with me by a friend of mine by the name of https://lordofdorknessgundam.tumblr.com and this AU would not exist without her, so I beg for you to check her out! This AU is also what started our friendship so it means a lot to us, and we will do our best to give you all the content that you deserve! 
> 
> We're also going to try and bring this Fanfiction to life for you as the reader by introducing illustrations and music. Just be sure to take a look at the notes at the beginning of each chapter so you know exactly what you're listening to! <3 
> 
> Since this is only our prologue, there is no art or Music, but the music playlists will be coming in the next chapter and hopefully art soon after, so please be patient and ENJOY "The Life and Times of Hopes Peak Valley"

\----Prologue------ 

  


The town of Hope’s Peak Valley had two high schools, one on each side of town. Both very similar to each other in build, name, and class size, but the students they held were very _very_ different, and each held a fervent rivalry with the other. 

It’s September 5th, 1957. The heat of the August summer has started to disappear and the fresh autumn breezes have started to blow in. It’s also the first day of the new school year and not one student seemed ready for their classes to begin. 

There was a stale feeling in the air, almost as if their lives had stopped when school let out in June, but little did we know that a lot was going to change for the students on both sides of the little town of Hope’s Peak Valley.  



	2. Eastern Side: Send a Nerd to the Moon Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of the Story "Send a Nerd to the Moon" 
> 
> A story about our beloved Kazuichi Souda and his trials at Hope's Peak Valley East

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here is the FIRST STORY!!! 
> 
> Now I promised music and how it is going to work is that when a song is on a radio or playing somewhere in an area, I will leave parentheses with a certain number of asterisks. And the song with the same number of asterisks in the Notes is the song that is playing!! 
> 
> Here are the songs that will play in this chapter! 
> 
> (*) - Mr. Sandman by the Chordettes -1954- ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CX45pYvxDiA ) 
> 
> (**) - All Shook Up - Elvis Presley - 1957 ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rQEbQJx5Bo ) 
> 
> Alright Here we go! Please ENJOY!!!

\----The East Side; Send a Nerd to the Moon: Chapter 1---

 

_The clock struck 7:45  as students flowed into the school. On the side of the door there was a bright pink and white banner hung. “Welcome Class of 1957! Let’s go Usamis! Let’s take the Monobears Down!” Even though this banner looked relatively new, the word Usami had already seemed to have been crossed out and the word “MONOMI” had been written on the top in bright red marker. Ever since the Usamis conception as the school's mascot, the Rival High School on the west side of town had taken offense and have been giving her this new name. Though the student body didn't know what a ‘Monomi’ was, they still wondered why the principal of the school takes the abuse. Most of the students believe the rumor that Principal Usam really just lost a very embarrassing bet and was forced to accept such a name for her mascot . The rest of the students didn’t really care. Outside the door, the beloved Monomi Mascot waved her big plush hand, welcoming the students back to the school that would imprison them for another 180 days._

Kazuichi Souda sat at his desk in homeroom waiting for classes to begin. He really didn’t like making much of an appearance in the halls, especially on the first day of school. It always seemed to be a time where friends would be showing off their new changes from over the summer, and getting back to what they loved most. And for some, that was taking Kazuichi and shoving him in a locker somewhere or giving his head a swirly in the toilet. Heck No! Not today will Kazuichi Souda be the butt of everyone’s jokes and he will NOT ruin his brand new shirt with the water from a toilet. No. He was going to stay in the safety of this classroom and even if he wasn’t able to see his friends until later, that would be fine by him.

As Kazuichi looked down at his desk, a familiar voice echoed into the room.“I _KNEW_ you would be holed up in here, you big stick in the mud!”

“Oh, Hey Ibuk-iiAGH!!!!  JEEPERS IBUKI WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?!?!?!?” When Souda looked up, he saw someone that almost looked like his friend Ibuki, but what used to be her long dark colored hair was now cut short and a bright blonde and curly. It nearly scared him half to death.

“I hit the bottle this summer when I was workin’ at my mom’s salon! What do you think? Isn't it just so ‘Ibuki’? The girls said that they LOOOOVED IT. Hiyoko even said I looked like Marilyn Monroe!!!”  Ibuki grinned as she fiddled with her hair.

“Oh, yeah? They are right, it looks swell...” He paused. Ibuki and Kazuichi had been friends since they were very young, the earliest memories together being in Mrs. Mioda’s Salon when his mother would bring him along to get her hair done. Since then, Ibuki had started to hang around with a much tougher crowd of girls that called themselves the _Twilight Girls_. Souda knew that that were essentially a gang and that although Ibuki was all about good fun, he knew that these girls could get Ibuki hurt. “I’m sorry, Ibuki. You know how I feel about those girls. They’re bad news...”

Completely ignoring Souda’s worry, Ibuki continues, “You could have some cool new hair too! My mom taught me how to do a whole bunch of cool stuff that I could do for you!  I could make you into the hottest thing since sliced toast! All the hunnies will LOVE YOU!”

The first warning bell rang before Kazuichi could respond, so quickly he shook his head at Ibuki and gestured her into the seat next to his. She quickly popped into the adjacent desk as they both watched everyone return the the classrooms. Some people had new clothes or a new do’. But nothing as out of the ordinary as Ibuki’s transformation. Souda scanned the door waiting for a certain someone, seeing if she also changed over the last three months.  And then, she came in. She was co-captain of the cheerleading squad and one of the queens of the school. Her beautiful blonde hair flowed behind her as she carried her books to her seat. To Kazuichi, she was most beautiful girl in the entire school. He wished that she would notice him.

As she sat down in her chair, two rows of desks ahead, Souda gazed at her with hearts in his eyes. Sonia Nevermind was the kind of girl that was so graceful, and perfect, and beautiful that if she were to even look in his general direction, Souda would thank the forces in the universe until the day that he died. Unfortunately, she rarely would even be polite to him, or even notice him at all. Not that she was mean, but rather that she would not even see him standing in the same hallway as she. It was as if he was barely even a flicker on the beautiful Miss Sonia’s radar.  If only there was a way that she would notice someone like him. Maybe, just maybe, Ibuki had the right idea and could change him from the scrawny pint-sized Kazuichi Souda, into a handsome bad boy that she deserved. Souda quickly ripped a piece of paper out of one of his notebook and wrote on it, and passed it to Ibuki. She looked over the words as a grin came across her deviant face. She quickly wrote a response and passed it back.

_“Do you think you could do something for me by tomorrow morning?”_

 

_“Oh YES!! Come to my house after supper! I will make you look like a million bucks!!”_

 

_\-------------_

Nekomaru Nidai was not only captain of the cheerleading squad, but also easily the most physically impressive male in the school. Even the school’s quarterback could not even come close to compare with the muscle-bound Nidai. Not that he hasn’t been offered the spot multiple times, but Nekomaru knew that he was more needed with the cheer squad in training and helping his athletes in being the best cheer squad in the state. And with his passion to his squad, his great strength, and being not-so bad to look at, he was also very popular with the ladies.

His current girlfriend was Akane Owari; one of the cheerleaders on the squad that that fell hard for Nekomaru last semester and proudly asked him to go steady. Him, being a polite young man, of course accepted and gave this thing a shot. They have been going steady for the entire summer at this point, and the couple had certainly been through many ordeals. As the first cheer practice came to a close, the squad huddled up, the captain needed to give a small speech to inspire the new freshmen that had joined the squad.

“Alright team, now I’m not gonna take it easy on ya. This squad ain’t about making friends or having fun. We are here haul tail and work hard. We are competitors and not just something for fun. I saw a lot of potential out on the field today, but that potential will be wasted if you don’t do three things; You need to Work hard, Eat well, and Shit well.” Akane’s eyes never left Nekomaru as he gave the squad his motivational speech. He felt her gaze on him, but still didn’t look directly into her eyes. “I hope that you all can take these words seriously, as they are what have guided this squad to the top since I started here three years ago. And as captain it is my job to take care of my athletes, so if you any help with anything, you know who you can rely on. Alright, next practice is tomorrow after school. And BREAK!”

As the girls of the squad start to disperse, and co-captain Sonia Nevermind brought all the supplies back into the locker room, Akane was quick to wrap her arms over his forearm. “Hey Coach, that was a swell speech, ya’ gave today. The new recruits are going to adore you...” Akane tenderly stroked his forearm as they walked together.

“Ahahahh thanks Akane, you always seem to know what to say! I just hope that all of the recruits take my words to heart and do their best to be the best they can be! With these girls we could even become the best in the country!!!” The pair get into his car as Nekomaru starts to drive Akane home for the night. The car turns onto Akane’s street as the car radio plays. _(*)_ Suddenly, after a fairly quiet ride home, Akane speaks up.

 

“You know coach, I was needing something too, maybe you could gimme _IT_ tonight up at makeout point?” Nekomaru momentarily screeches the breaks and breaks out into a minor coughing fit. Akane always seemed to have a way to be blunt enough with what she wanted that Nekomaru never seemed able to adjust to. This was no shock since she has done this before but, it always seemed to throw him off.

“Wh-what? Akane you know that there is practice tomorrow and you need your rest. Maybe another night, but you know the team comes first.” Nekomaru pulled up in front of Akane’s house and helped her out of the car. “Get your rest and I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Akane smiled and gave Nekomaru a kiss on the cheek. “Ehehehe Okay coach, and maybe you could try and loosen up and have a little fun for once? I’ll see ya’ tomorrow, Nekomaru. And don’t forget you’re treatin’ me to a burger at Hanamura’s after class this week!” And with that she walked up into her house and Nekomaru pulled his car away from the curb.

Akane was a kind and beautiful girl. She had the ability to control the entire male student body with her beauty alone and she chose Nekomaru. He was honored that such a beautiful girl would try so hard to want to date him and keep him happy, but her _offers_ have seemed to become more and more frequent as of late and it honestly had started to make Nekomaru feel uncomfortable. He made a note in the back of his mind to address this issue with her at some point in the future.  For now, it was time to head home and start planning out some of the training regiments for the new recruits that would focus on the areas they needed most. A cheer captain’s work is never done!

  


\-----------

 

The sun was starting to make its descent as Kazuichi Souda knocked on Ibuki’s front door. Instead of his first day of school clothes, he had already changed into a more comfortable shirt with his suspenders and a baseball cap. He didn’t know what was going to happen after he had entered the door, but he knew that if he ever wanted to win the queen’s heart, he’d need to be brave. And this… was almost being brave. Kazuichi fixed his cap one last time before reaching out and ringing the doorbell. After a few moments of waiting and some muffled voices from inside of the house, the front door opened and Mrs. Mioda was there to greet him.

“Oh Kazuichi isn’t it a delight to see you! My little Ibuki told me that you might be stopping by tonight! Oh Come in! Come in!” Mrs. Mioda was a small portly woman with big dark curls and a kind demeanor. She brought Souda into the living room and sat him down on an armchair. She quickly stepped into the kitchen and brought out a small tray of cookies. Mrs. Mioda was always such a good host. “Ibuki will be down in a minute, but here, have some snickerdoodles! They just came out of the oven!”

“Oh, gee, thanks Mrs. M. You know I love your cookies” Souda smiled and took a cookie from the tray as Mrs. Mioda sat in an armchair adjacent to him.  After a moment or two of silence and the soft crunching of cookies, Mrs. Mioda spoke up again.

“So, Kazuichi… How’s your family? How’s your father been since I saw him last?” Mrs. Mioda looked at Souda with a motherly look. Usually, Mrs. Mioda is quite like her daughter with exuberance and energy, but by her solemn tone, Souda knew that she was worried. Her gaze made him know what she was really asking. _What’s happening over there?_ “You know, I haven’t seen him since the service... ” She trailed off again. “I just want to know that you two… are doing alright...”

“Oh, we’re getting through it, ma’am. You know… Losing someone is never easy, but we’re working hard to get by. My dad’s shop is still getting customers, and I’m there too sometimes…” Souda paused. He didn’t know how much he should speak of, but also didn’t want to offend Mrs. Mioda. He took another cookie from the tray and took a bite.

“Kazuichi…” Mrs. Mioda stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You know, Your mother and I… We were really close.. So if you ever need ANYTHING. Or ANYTHING happens.” She reaches down and grips his hand. “You know that you can call on my Ibuki and I….”

Before she was able to say another word, a large clamour came from the staircase. Ibuki came shooting down the stairs into the living room, like a bolt of lightning. “HEY KAZUICHI LETS BOOGIE!” Ibuki grabbed Souda by the hand and with her other grabbed the plate of cookie before disappearing back up the stairs.  “Thanks Mom!!!”  Mrs. Mioda could only smile as her excitable daughter disappeared again.

Ibuki kept speeding until they reached a white door at the end of the hallway, adorned with photographs of famous celebrities and Musicians. Some of them even had big red lipstick marks. This was certainly Ibuki’s bedroom, though Souda hadn’t seen it since they were small, it was fairly obvious. “Sorry my mom had to throw salt in your wound like that. You know that she is just really worried about you, right?”

“Y-Yeah, it’s no sweat. She had to talk about it sometime, right?” Souda nervously chuckled as Ibuki opened the door to her room. He walked inside and sat down on a nearby chair. Ibuki’s bedroom had become very different from the way he had remembered it. Photographs like the ones on her door covered the walls that once had bright pink flowers. And like the photos on the door, these photos also had giant kiss marks, although not all of them in red.

“No, Kaz, for serious. She’s worried about you. And I am too.” Ibuki shuts the door behind her and steps inside. “You can always call on your good buddy Ibuki if you need anything. You know that, right?” Kazuichi nods but before he could say anything, Ibuki bounces back to her vibrant self. “Okay! Are you ready for Mama Ibuki to make you the Cat’s Pajamas???? I am gonna make Sonia Nevermind fall for you and your amazing ‘do!”

“WHA-----” Kazuichi gasped “H-How did you know that this was about Miss Sonia???!?!”

Ibuki sighed. “Kaz, we have been friends since we were wee maggots. And the way that you look at that girl is the dopiest, saddest look I have ever seen in my Ibuki life! It’s actually kinda pathetic, really, like watching Wile E. Coyote try to get the roadrunner.”

“HEY!” Kazuichi yells, tears already welling up in his eyes. “That’s not cool, man!”

“Hey. Ibuki calls ‘em as she see ‘em. Alright, Kaz, Are you ready to ROCK?” Ibuki picks up a bag from her bed and dumps it’s contents onto her bed. Inside is what seems to be a series of different hair products from Mrs. Mioda’s Beauty Salon. Ibuki also walks up to her record player in the corner of her room and puts a record on. It’s some of the new ‘rock n’ roll’ that everyone has been listening to. (**). “Aw yeahhh Ibuki loves this one! Now she’s ready to rock! Elvis is such a cool cucumber!”

Ibuki carries the products to the chair where Souda is sitting and wraps a towel around his neck. Soon enough, with Elvis in the background, Ibuki gets to work. As Ibuki does her stuff, Souda sits nervously. The bleach starts to tingle as it rubs into his hair. Soon that tingling gets to burning. Soon as his hair starts to tingle even more, Souda starts to distract himself with the transistor radio that he had in his pocket.

Ibuki looked as if she was truly in her element, as she danced to the record and worked with Soudas hair. He certainly was nervous about its outcome, but trusted Ibuki enough the he would let her work with it. Well, he trusted her until;

“SCREAMING SASSAFRAS!!!” Ibuki yelled. “What is this? I thought I brought home a bottle of Auburn!!! Kaz, stand up and get under the sink.” Just as before, Ibuki grabbed Souda by the arm and dragged him into the bathroom connected to her bedroom.

“Wha--- Ibuki what- What’s happening??” Souda started to panic and before he knew it his head was being pushed into Ibuki’s bathtub as the water flowed over his head. He couldn’t see anything with the water flowing into his eyes, but over the gurgling of the bathwater, he could hear Ibuki muttering under her breath. This was not a good sign. After sitting under the water for ten minutes, Ibuki grabbed him by the shirt collar and yanked him back up again. Before Souda could even look into the mirror, A bright pink towel was thrown over his head as Ibuki rubbed his hair dry. “Ibuki! What’s going on?!?!” Souda was tired of being tossed around without answer. He tossed the towel off and turned to Ibuki.

Ibuki looked away and reached for a small mirror on the sink. She then passed it over to Souda.“Well… you remember said how I said that Ibuki was still learning to color hair? Please don’t be mad but…”

As Souda looked into the mirror, he thought he was still wearing the towel that Ibuki had thrown on him. But as he ran his hand through his hair, it was obviously not a towel. Instead of dyeing Souda's hair into a handsome auburn brown, his hair was colored bright pink like a gumball.

“AAAAAAGHHHH!!!!!” Souda screamed “Ibuki I look like a clown or an Easter Egg!!! WHat Happened?!? Can you fix it?? RIGHT NOW?!?!?”

Ibuki looked away again. “Well… I COULD, but Ibuki needs to order some specialty chemicals that the Salon doesn’t have… so... you might have to look like this for a little while…”

Souda started to panic. He could NOT go out like this. And he could ESPECIALLY NOT let Miss Sonia see him like this. He could not let his FATHER see him like this. What was he to do. This seemingly good idea to win the girl of his dreams has now taken a turn and gone straight south.

After a few hours of unsuccessful attempts to bring his hair back to it’s original color, Souda gave up and started his walk home in the cover of night. He was so thankful that he had packed his baseball cap. But more than any other feeling, Kazuichi Souda was terrified on what it would be like at school tomorrow.


	3. Eastern Side: A Tale of Two Gangs: Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introductory chapter to another story in this AU fiction. 
> 
> This story is about the two rival gangs on the East Side of Hopes Peak and about their members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This week, we're introducing another story in this AU, A Tale of Two Gangs!
> 
> Weekly Disclaimer that I write this fanfiction with my good friend lordofdorknessgundam.tumblr.com, and you should all look at her art. 
> 
> This chapter is a lot shorter than what I have for other stories, but it's because of how these events will convene into another story in the next chapter! 
> 
> Because this chapter is so short and also takes place outside, there aren't ant songs to listen to this week! But I do have some sounds of the outside to listen to! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LgSmnx2fQ0E )
> 
> Let us know what you think this week! More Stories and Chapters coming soon!

\--------Eastern Side: A Tale of Two Gangs: Chapter 1----- 

  
  


The second day of school was already starting and didn't seem much more exciting than the previous one. Ibuki Mioda arrived at the front of the school, where her friends seemed to be waiting for her. Usually, Ibuki was able to bustle out the door as a lightning of energy, but after the events in her bathroom sink the night before and the sleepless night after, she certainly wasn't herself. Three girls sat at a nearby picnic table, chatting and laughing. Each of these girls sported a plum colored jacket, the backs embroidered with a cyan colored Moon and Stars with the words ‘ _ Twilight Girls’  _ in a formal script. It was always easy for Ibuki to find her pals since they all wore the same jacket that she did. As she approached, one of the girls called out to her.

“Mornin’ Ibuki!!!” A girl with black hair smiled and waved in her direction.  

“Gooood Morning, Sato!! I saved you a seat!!” Ibuki greeted as the approached the table and took a seat.” Sato was the youngest girl in the _Twilight_ _Girls_ , but not by much. She was a junior already now, but was always seen as the underclassmen. She was always so dependable and true to her friends either way and seemed to give it her all.  

Across from Sato at the Table was Mahiru Koizumi, a girl with short red hair and the cutest little freckles. Mahiru was sort of like the motherly figure of the group and always seemed to have the best interest of the others at heart. She was also the lead photographer on the school paper and always had the best scoop. Ibuki loved it when Mahiru would come into school with saucy articles and dazzling photos on what was happening all over the halls. 

“Ibuki... You don’t seem like yourself. Is something the matter?” Mahiru asked. 

Of course she would notice something was off this morning. “Hm? Oh… I don’t know if I shoul---” Before Ibuki could finish, another yelling girl in a plum jacket came running over. 

“I’M SO SORRY I’M LATE!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME---AH!” The girl that was speeding to join them, that just fell face first into the dirt after tripping on her own two feet, was Mikan Tsumiki. Mikan was a very sweet and innocent person and Ibuki always enjoyed her company. She constantly seemed to be apologizing for something, though it never seemed like she did anything that really needed to be apologized for. As she hit the ground, the laughter from the other side of the table roared. Sitting there was Hiyoko Saionji. She was small, but also the toughest member of the Twilight girls and basically acted as the leader of the group. Sometimes Ibuki wondered why Hiyoko always laughed when these things happened to Mikan. She assumed that it was because Hiyoko had a VERY different sense of humor. 

”Mikan, are you okay?!?” Mahiru rushed over and helped Mikan to her feet. 

There was dirt now all over her skirt and knees, but Mikan didn’t seem to care much as she took a seat next to Mahiru. “Y-Yes…. I’m fine…” As Hiyoko’s laughter started to subside, a luxury town car pulled around to the front of the school. A doorman came out of the passenger seat and opened the side of the car. First, a petite blonde girl stepped out of the car, followed by two others. The girl was Natsumi Kuzuryuu, and even though she was very beautiful, with her bright green eyes and crisp and shining blonde hair, she was also quite a piece of work. Behind her walked her older brother Fuyuhiko and his main dog, Peko Pekoyama. All three of them wore blazers and jackets and had their hair tightly pulled back. They looked sharp, Ibuki wasn’t going to lie. With each step they took, they gave off a vibe of sophistication and class. It was almost as if they were able to tell the world how much better they were with their stride. They were the three main parts of the other gang on the East Side of Hope’s Peak Valley: The Snapdragons, and they and the Twilight Girls did NOT get along. 

Nobody knew where the Kuzuryuu Family got all of their money, but everyone knew that they had a LOT of it. There were countless rumors to how the family got their money. Some were that Mr. Kuzuryuu was a crooked businessman, or that he was an heir to a million dollar fortune, but Ibuki’s favorite one had to have been that Mr. Kuzuryuu was an Alien from Mars that has his own money-making machine that he keeps in a spaceship. No one other than Ibuki believed that one. Ibuki made it up. But the alien rumor also explained how he created such nasty ankle-biters. The worst of the three was, of course, Natsumi. Even though she was still younger than Sato, she was the meanest girl in school, and she knew it. Even as she walked into the school doors, she seemed to send a snide glance at where the girls were sitting. 

After the three disappeared into the school, Hiyoko let out an aggravated groan. “Augh! I hate that girl. And her stupid older brother too! They think they’re the hottest thing, but they’re just snooty rich kids! Look at how they dress! Like they’re going to a funeral or something” She scoffed.

“A-Apparently it’s based on a type of fashion from E-England” Mikan stuttered out. 

“Well, we AREN’T In ENGLAND are we? He isn’t EVEN FROM ENGLAND. What a real jerk.” Hiyoko grumbled. Soon a silence washed over the table as they thought about their rivals. Not much could really be said aloud that they didn’t already know. They had the money and the man-power, but they lacked what Ibuki called ‘fighting spirit’. A lot of the lower members in the Snapdragons were only in it for the excuse to be bullies and when the going got rough, they always seemed to make tracks.  _ That _ was where the Twilight Girls usually had the advantage. 

As the silence dragged on, Ibuki looked over once again at the entrance to the school. Just like the day before, Usami stood at the door and waved as all the students entered. She always seemed so cheerful and happy to see students returning. Many of the students didn’t pay the mascot much mind, but even with the lack of attention, she still waved happily. Whoever wore that suit must have had a lot of passion for what they were doing. Ibuki thought further and came to a thought.  _ Who  _ **_was_ ** _ in that suit?  _ Ibuki didn’t know and she certainly never saw Usami with her head off. This was a very interesting thing to Ibuki, almost a mystery. Now she was very curious. Maybe  _ Detective Ibuki Mioda _ should investigate… 

“Ibuki, you never told us why you’re not acting like yourself.” Mahiru asked again, dragging Ibuki out of her thoughts of the Mystery-Rabbit-Person.. “You know that you can tell us anything, right? And I promise I won’t write about it or anything. Anything you say is Off. The. Books.” She gave a cute little wink as she said it, too. 

Ibuki stayed silent a minute. She felt bad that she had made her mistake with Souda, but they were going to find out eventually, right?

“W-Well… I uh… A pal o’ mine.. He wanted to have new hair, I promised to make him look like the cat’s meow…” Ibuki’s guilt started to bubble back to front of her mind. “But I loused it up… And now.. His hair is.. Pink…” 

At the mention of pink, the entire table laughed, even Sato and Mikan. “Oh MAN.” Hiyoko cracked up. “Is this ‘pal’ that Kazuichi guy that you’re always hangin’ out with? Oh _ MAN.  _ This is  _ PRICELESS _ . He’s gonna  _ DIE.”  _

As the last word came out of her mouth. Hiyoko’s face expression change. She was making the face that Ibuki didn’t like seeing when they were just discussing her friend. At the worst timing, the first bell rang to warn students to get to homeroom. In less than a minute from saying it, Ibuki already was full of regret. The girls quickly picked up their belongings from the table and headed off to their class. As they walked through the doors, the thoughts of what her friend could possibly pull ran through Ibuki’s mind and with each step, she became more and more afraid for Kazuichi Souda. 


	4. East Side: Send a Nerd to the Moon: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Souda has a new look that he cannot hide for long, he has a VERY long day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I am so so SOOOO Sorry about not updating for so long! I had a small family emergency these last few weeks and have been indesposed, but be prepared for some more FANFICTION! This time with ART by my amazing friend (http://Lordofdorknessgundam.tumblr.com) Who gave us an amazing illustration for this chapter!! (and hopefully more in the future! <3 <3) Enjoy!!!!!

 

The school bell went off as students filed into their respective classrooms. Instead of his usual seat in the middle of the classroom, Kazuichi Souda was hiding out in the most hidden back corner of the classroom, with his baseball cap on his head, hiding the pink shame that lay beneath it. After the previous night's accidents, Kazuichi had been able to sneak into the back door of his house and directly into his bedroom.. He had also snuck out of his house early the next morning in order to get to his classroom and hide without being discovered by anyone. As the bell rung, Souda yawned. It had been a very long morning already, and his day had barely begun.

As students filed into the room, Ibuki marched in and took a seat next to Souda. It was obvious that she was feeling bad about this whole ordeal, but somehow looked more guilty this morning than she did the night before.

He at first wondered exactly why, but that question didn’t last very long for almost immediately after Ibuki sat down, three more girls that Souda was certainly not looking forward to seeing walked into the classroom. It was the rest of the Twilight Girls that Ibuki liked to spend her time with. They all wore their matching jackets and moved into the remaining seats around Ibuki. The least threatening of them was a quiet girl by the name of Mikan Tsumiki, that Souda had always assumed was more pressured into being in the gang than actually volunteering. She was kind enough, but when they other girls spoke, her lips were as tight as a trap. Next to her sat Mahiru Koizumi who always seemed like she wanted what was best, but also was a large part of the school paper, so Souda had always tried to keep a zipped lip when she was within earshot. The last thing he would need is some dark secret being published for the entire student body to hear. And finally was Hiyoko Saionji. She was the real devil of the bunch and everyone knew it. She was very small, but inside of her small body was more hate and fire that could make the fiery pits of hell look like an icebox in comparison.

“Well, Well, Well…” Saionji starts, “So THIS is where you’ve ran off to, Ibuki. Off to your little beau.”

“Aw c’mon Hiyoko, you know I don’t see Kaz like that. He’s more like a brother to me.” Ibuki whined.

“Yeah, Saionji, so put an egg in your shoe and beat it!!” Souda snapped. He usually was too scared to say anything to Hiyoko, but after the morning he had already been through, he wanted Hiyoko Saionji as far away from him as possible.

Hiyoko quickly turned her head to the tired Kazuichi. “Ohh… I see that with that new hairdo Ibuki gave you, she also was able to get you to grow a pair…” Now he knew why Ibuki looked so guilty. She totally squealed on what happened. Hiyoko totally knew and of all the people on this earth, Hiyoko was very high up on the list of people that Kazuichi did NOT want knowing about his hair.

By now, the rest of the class had been fully seated and homeroom was about to begin. Mr. Kizakura, as sleepy as he looked seemed ready to start class. “Miss Saionji” he yawned. “It’s time to start class. Please take your seat.”

“Oh but Mr. Kizakura.” Hiyoko sent a menacing smirk in Souda’s direction. What she was going to say next was NOT going to be good. “I was just telling Kazuichi that there are no hats allowed in a classroom environments.” she then tried to reach for Kazuichi’s hat, but he tugged down on it with both hands before she could rip it off.

“Okay Ms. Saionji, that’s enough. But she is right, Kazuichi. The hat’s gotta come off. School rules.” Of _course,_ the only teacher that took the ‘No Hats’ rule seriously, would be in charge of _his_ homeroom. Kazuichi Souda slowly reached for his baseball cap as the other students in the classroom watched on. Hiyoko took a seat so the rest of the students could get a good look. The baseball cap slowly came up and his technicolor hair was exposed to the looking world.

Some of the students gasped, other laughed, either way, Kazuichi Souda felt like he could just fall into the deepest part of the ocean and drown. The shame and embarrassment were just so overwhelming, that Souda was able to feel the nuclear level heat spreading to his cheeks and face and tears welled up in his eyes.

“Oh… Wow…” Kizakura muttered. “I… Don't even know what that is… But it certainly isn't dress code. I'm gonna have to give you detention….” Great. _Just. Great._ Souda looked over at Hiyoko as she gave him the most sinister smirk he had ever seen. She was _actually_ enjoying this. He then looked over to Ibuki, who somehow looked even

 **_WORSE_ ** than he did.

Between the shock and laughter of the other classmates, the sinister look of Hiyoko and Ibukis apparent guilt, Soudas stomach was doing backflips and somersaults. His heart was beating harder than he ever thought it could and all of a sudden, he couldn't take it anymore. Souda grabbed his hat and bolted from his seat and out of the classroom door. He whipped his cap back onto his head and ran for the nearest restroom. He then learned how eggs and toast tasted on the way back up.

 

\----

 

Souda did not go back to home room again until after the second person bell rang. As students shuffled to get to their next class, Kazuichi Souda scurried towards the classroom, covering his head and praying that no one noticed him.

He quickened his pace as he closed in on the door to the classroom, but as he turned to enter, he crashed into someone, hard. Souda bounced back and fell hard on the linoleum floor. He reached for his baseball cap which had fallen off his head as he fell, and looked up. Oh, no.

Oh, no. Oh, no. Looking down at Souda, was none other than the beautiful and heavenly Miss Sonia Nevermind; the Queen of the school. Souda quickly grabbed his hat and slammed it back onto his head in embarrassment. But before I was able to stutter out an apology, she spoke.

“Oh…” She paused. “You're the boy from class with the pink hair.. Kazuichi? I think..” She reached a hand down to him on the floor.  Completely flabbergasted, he took her hand as she helped him up. Just as he had imagined, the hand was small, and her skin was as soft as silk. His soul nearly melted with this simple touch. As he stood up, she let go of his hand, but Kazuichi would be lying to himself if he didn't say that he wanted to fall again just so he could touch her hand one more time.

“Yes that's me..” Souda said, still on cloud nine from touching her hand. “And you're S-Sonia Nevermind.”

“I am actually glad I -ahem- _ran_ into you.”, she giggled. “I… Wanted to say that your hair actually looked pretty cool. Definitely something you don't see much around this popsicle stand. And you should be proud of it” Souda beamed, and for the first time in quite a while, it felt like he was finally noticed! And it felt good. It felt so good. Souda could let this moment go on forever, but of course, time doesn't work that way.

“Well, I must go now, but I will hopefully see you somewhere around the block Mr. Souda. Just be glad you're you”. Sonia then walked past Kazuichi and walked down the hall to her next class, as gracefully and beautifully as ever.

Souda then walked back into homeroom and grabbed his things, but before leaving for his next class, clenched his chest and his felt his heart beat that was so loud that he could hear it in his ears. This was a good feeling, this was a feeling Kazuichi would like to have more often, maybe this meant something good was coming his way.

  


\------

  


The sun set as Kazuichi started for his walk home from school. Detention was gruesome, and Souda had no idea how he was going to explain his detention or his hair to his father, but as Souda walked out of the school, it didn't even seem to matter. Today, Miss Sonia Nevermind not only noticed him but knew his name. He even got to touch her beautiful silky-soft hand. For all he cared, it was like a dream come true. But of course, all dreams must come to an end.

“Hey, boys! Take a look at the Pink Panther over here! Whatcha doin’ out so late, Pinkey?” The voice came from behind and as Souda turned, it wasn't hard to identify who they were. Souda knew those Blazers anywhere. They were from the other gang that this school withheld, The Snapdragons. They were run by another senior by the name of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu that already had some serious crime connections from his family and were sworn rivals to the Twilight girls. Ibuki would talk about how these guys got in turf wars with the girls fairly often.

The three boys seemed to be lower men in the gang, but they circled Souda nonetheless. A different boy from the one who spoke, spun Souda all the way around and grabbed him by the collar. “Hey, Davey, I know this gumball. He’s one of the pansies that hangs around with those Twilight girls.”

A twinkle appears in the eyes of the one assumedly called Davey. “Well Pinky.., this may not be your lucky day…” He cracks his knuckles and steps closer. “We don't jive well with those Twilight Girls much, but you're gonna find out what we do to people we don't quite jive with.”

 

\-------

 

Nekomaru NIDAI walked off the school’s track and towards his car. Cheer practice had been long over, and all of the girls, including Akane, had already gone home, but Nekomaru wanted to get some extra training in. He had decided to stop his progress as it seemed it was going to start raining fairly soon and he wanted put the top up on the convertible before it started to come down.

He walked out into the parking lot in his big letterman jacket and sports clothes damp with perspiration, but as he got to his car, he heard a noise. He turned his head and in the far end of the lot saw what looked like a boy on the ground with two or three others standing over him. At first, Nekomaru assumed it as playful banter. But as soon the boy tried to stand back up, one of the standing follows seemed to pick the boy up by his collar and punch him to the ground again. Before he was able to get up again, the other boy delivered a swift kick to the stomach and the boy fell to the floor for a third time. This was no game, and Nekomaru was not going to stand idly by.

 

\-------

 

After falling to the ground for a third time, Souda decided that these guys were not going to let him get up anytime soon. So he chose to not try and get up for the fourth time around. His body was already very sore anyway. With his lack of resistance, he hoped the boys would leave him alone.

Of course, nothing ever seemed to work out the way Souda planned. After a moment, the one called Davey spoke. “What? Did the little Bazooka Joe lose his nerve? Well, we’re gonna have to help him; Aren’t we boys?”

But before the other two could answer, something happened. The pavement below almost seemed to start to shake. And all of a sudden, a booming voice echoed across the lot.

“OOOOHHHH NOOOO YOOOOOOU DOOOOOON’T!!!!!” Before Souda could even look up, a giant man ran through the lot and landed a bicep right into Davey’s little face. The boy went flying back into a parked car and the car alarm sounded. The other two boys looked on in terror as their friend flew into the car. “YOU TWO WANNA RUMBLE, TOO!? I COULD TAKE YOU BOTH ON WITH ONE HAND!” And somehow, between the car alarm, the giant burly muscled hero, and their Davey completely obliterated, these boys were too scared to even try and fight. After a brief pause, they quickly ran to Davey, threw him over their shoulders, and ran out of the parking lot with their tails between their legs.

Souda had no clue who this man was, or why he saved him, but all he knew was that tonight was going to be another long night.


End file.
